lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kate Austen
| Ostatni= ----- | Głównie= | Name=Katherine Anne Austen | Nazwisko=Austen | Status=Żyje | Wiek=27 | Miejsce=Iowa, Stany Zjednoczone | Zawód=Nieznany | PowódAustralia=Ucieczka przed aresztem | Powódlotu=Eskortowana po aresztowaniu | rodzina=Sam Austen - ojczym Wayne Janssen - ojciec Diane Janssen - matka Kevin Callis - były mąż | Aktor=Evangeline Lilly | Obrazy=Obrazy - Kate Austen | SAll=Yes }} Katherine "Kate" Anne Austen - jedna z bohaterek serialu "Zagubieni". Rozbitek ze środkowej części samolotu lotu Oceanic 815. Uciekinierka skazana za zabójstwo swego ojca i napaść na bank. Była eskortowana przez szeryfa w czasie gdy rozbił się samolot. Na wyspie blisko związana z Jackiem i Sawyerem. Przed katastrofą left|250px|thumb|Szeryf wiezie Kate do więzienia Kate Austen urodziła się w 1977r. Była wychowywana przez matkę - Diane i ojca Sama. Jednakże jej prawdziwym ojcem był Wayne Janssen. Kate przez całe dzieciństwo nienawidziła go. W 1989 r. Kate wraz z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Tomem zakopali "kapsułę czasu" w której schowali kilka przedmiotów, m.in. samolocik i piłkę do baseballa. Wiele lat później Kate dowiedziała się kto jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. Gdy w końcu miała dosyć Wayne'a, wysadziła w powietrze dom w którym zasnął jej pijany ojciec. Później powiedziała matce, że zrobiła to dla jej dobra. Pomimo tego matka zawiadomiła policję i Kate złapano w momencie gdy chciała uciec do Tallahassee. Podczas eskortowania uciekinierki do więzienia miało miejsce dziwne wydarzenie: przed samochód szeryfa wyskoczył czarny koń, dzięki czemu Kate udało się zbiec. left|250px|thumb|Kate i Cassidy w barze Później Kate wróciła do Iowa by odwiedzić matkę i zapytać dlaczego wydała ją Policji. Matka odpowiedziała, że Kate zabiła Wayne'a ze względu na siebie, a nie dla niej. W spotkaniu Kate z matką pomogła Cassidy, która w tym czasie była w ciąży z Sawyerem. Gdy Kate dowiedziała się, że matka ciężko chora leży w szpitalu postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Zrobiła to przy pomocy jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Toma. Niestety i tym razem Kate nie miała szczęścia. Na jej widok matka zaczęła wzywać pomocy i Kate musiała uciekaċ. Podczas samochodowego pościgu jeden z policjantów śmiertelnie postrzelił jej przyjaciela. Kate była też wmieszana w napad na bank. Gdy dowiedziała się, że samolocik Toma jest w banku w Nowym Meksyku, zebrała grupę rabusiów, którzy jej pomogli. Kate przybrała wówczas imię Maggie. Z retrospekcji odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Kate była mężatką, gdyż wyszła za przystojnego policjanta Kevina. left|250px|thumb|Ślub Kate i Kevina Razem zamieszkali na Florydzie. Kate przybrała wtedy imię Monica. Obawiała się, że zaszła w ciążę, lecz wynik testu ciążowego okazał się negatywny. Po jakimś czasie małżeństwa Kate zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chce już więcej okłamywać Kevina i powiedziała mu (wcześniej wsypując mu środki nasenne do szklanki z napojem) całą prawdę o sobie. Odeszła od niego, znów stając się uciekinierką. Następnie Kate poleciała do Australii i zatrzymała się na farmie u Raya Mullena, gdzie spędziła około trzy miesiące. Któregoś dnia Mullen dostrzegł w urzędzie list gończy za Kate. Ray wydał dziewczynę, chcąc zagarnąć nagrodę w wysokości 23.000$. Kate zdała sobie sprawę ze zdrady Mullena ale na ucieczkę było już za późno. Jadąc z Mullenem samochodem drogę zajechał im szeryf Edward Mars. Samochód zjechał na pobocze, przewrócił się i stanął w płomieniach. Kate mając do wyboru ucieczkę albo pomoc zdecydowała się wyciągnąć z pojazdu Ray'a. Tym samym zamknęła sobie możliwość ucieczki. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (Dni 1-44) W czasie katastrofy, mimo skutych kajdankami rąk, gdy szeryf traci przytomność, udaje jej się oswobodzić. Jack poprosił ją o zszycie rany. Kate tłumaczyła mu, że mogłaby zemdleć, lecz ten opowiada jej historię o jego pierwszej samodzielnej operacji. Razem z Jackiem i Charlieem udają się do kokpitu samolotu wgłąb dżungli. Spotyka tam jeszcze żywego pilota samolotu. W pewnym momencie coś zabija pilota. Wszyscy uciekają. Po drodze w biegu Charlie upada zahaczając nogą o gałąź i nie może się wydostać z pułapki. Jack powraca aby mu pomóc, a Kate ucieka dalej ile sił w nogach. left|250px|thumb|Kate, Sayid i reszta idą na wyprawę. Widząc, że nie ma mężczyzn i strasznie się boi, więc zaczyna liczyć: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Strach mija, a kobieta wraca szukać Jacka i Charliego. Gdy wszyscy się spotykają dostrzegają wiszące na gałęziach drzewa rozszarpane ciało martwego pilota. Później ma zamiar udać się z Sayidem na wzgórze by odebrać sygnał radiowy. Po drodze dołączają się do nich Charlie, Boone, Shannon i Sawyer, który wtedy właśnie zabija niedźwiedzia polarnego. Kate i jej towarzysze odbierają francuski sygnał, lecz z obliczeń Sayida wynika, że wiadomość była nadawana od 16 lat. Podczas katastrofy szeryf zostaje ciężko raniony i mimo wysiłków Jacka, umiera. Przed śmiercią szeryf informuje Jacka, że to właśnie Kate była eskortowanym przez niego więźniem, jednak nie wyjawia natury jej przestępstwa. Świadkiem tej rozmowy jest także Hurley. Obaj mężczyźni zachowują tę informację dla siebie. Kiedy wszyscy podejrzewają Sawyera o kradzież inhalatorów Shannon, Sayid postanawia wyciągnąć informację siłą. Z początku Kate zgodziła się na współudział w torturach, ale potem przyjmuje ofertę Sawyera - ona go pocałuje, on jej powie gdzie schował inhalatory. Po namiętnym pocałunku, Sawyer mówi, że nie ma lekarstwa, za co Kate uderza go w twarz. thumb|250px|right|Kate znajduje rodzącą Claire w dżungli Uczestniczyła w poszukiwaniach Charliego i Claire po ich porwaniu, a po odnalezieniu się Claire pomagała złapać Ethana. Gdy Boone zostaje raniony podczas upadku z samolotem z klifu, Jack próbuje go ratować, Kate natomiast ma za zadanie przynieść alkohol od Sawyera. W drodze powrotnej natyka się na Claire, która zaraz będzie rodzić. Kate pomaga dziewczynie i woła o pomoc. Jin słyszy wołanie i przybiega. Kate każe mu zanieść alkohol Jackowi i go zawołać. Jack, zajęty ratowaniem Boone'a nie przybiega na pomoc Claire, lecz każe Charliemu żeby przekazał Kate, że to ona musi odebrać poród. Kate z początku panikuje, ale odbiera poród. Kiedy Michael ukończył budowanie tratwy, Kate chce się z nim zabrać. Ten tłumaczy dziewczynie, że nie ma już miejsc a ostatnie zajął Sawyer. Kate idzie do niego i mówi, że jak będzie chciała to zdobędzie miejsce na tratwie. Z nieznanych przyczyn Michael dostaje bólów brzucha. Jack podejrzewa, że ktoś nasypał mu truciznę do wody. Pada na Kate, a sytuacja się pogarsza, gdy Sawyer widzi jak Kate wypala zdjęcie z paszportu nieżyjącej już Joanny. Mężczyzna wyrywa paszport z rąk Kate i mówi wszystkim zgromadzonym, że Kate zabiła człowieka i próbowała otruć Michaela. Okazuje się, że to nie Kate chciała otruć Michaela, lecz Sun chciała podtruć Jina, by ten nie płynął. Nikt jednak tego nie wie. Tylko Sun i Kate. left|250px|thumb|Kate, Jack i Locke widzą Potwora W odcinku , Kate udaje się z Jackiem, Johnem Hurleyem Rousseau i Arztem do Czarnej skały po dynamit do wysadzenia włazu, by tam schronić się przed Innymi. Gdy przenoszą dynamit Arzt poucza wszystkich by ostrożnie obchodzić się z nim, lecz sam ginie nieuważnie obchodząc się z nim obchodząc. W drodze powrotnej natykają się na potwora. Bestia łapie Johna i próbuje wciągnąć pod ziemię. Jack każe Kate przynieść dynamit i rzucić w otwór. Sezon 2 (Dni 44-67) Po wysadzeniu włazu Jack ma wątpliwości co do zejścia na dół. Locke ma odmienne zdanie na ten temat i pragnie zejść. Zachęca do tego Kate. Dziewczyna ma zjechać po linie, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa krzyczeć. Kate widzi że coś się dzieje i krzyczy. John ją wciąga lecz mu się nie udaje - lina się przerywa. thumb|250px|right|Locke zamyka Kate w spiżarni Okazuje się, że w stacji przebywa człowiek imieniem Desmond. Gdy John schodzi na dół mężczyzna pyta czy jest NIM na co John odpowiada, że tak. Chcąc porozmawiać z Desmondem, zamyka Kate w spiżarni wcześniej dając jej nóż.Dziewczyna rozcina taśmę i oswobadza się i wydostaje się przez otwór wentylacyjny w suficie. Przez otwór widzi Jacka, Johna i Desmonda. Dziewczyna wychodzi z szybu w zbrojowni, bierze broń i przykłada do skroni Desmonda. Ten niespodziewanie zaczyna strzelać jak opętany w różne kierunki, tym samym uszkadzając komputer. Po opuszczeniu stacji przez Desmonda rozbitkowie zaczynają przebywać w stacji. Gdy Kate się kąpie Jack przypadkowo otwiera drzwi. Martwi się jednak o Sawyera, bo nie pożegnała się z nim przed popłynięciem na tratwie. Znowu bardziej zbliża się do Jacka. Kiedy Sawyer wraca Kate zostaje z nim w bunkrze, tym samym nie idąc na pogrzeb Shannon. W pewnym momencie Sawyer mówi zabiłaś mnie i dusi dziewczynę. Kate ucieka do dżungli, zostawiając go samego. left|460x290px|thumb|Kate chce broń od Sawyera. Dopadają omamy z przeszłości - widzi czarnego konia. Idzie do Sayida, przeprasza za to, że nie była na pogrzebie i pyta czy miał kiedyś zwidy. Ten odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Czy to, że widziałem Walta tuż przed śmiercią Shannon można nazwać zwidami i odchodzi. Jack szuka dziewczynę. Pyta Charliego czy jej nie widział na co ten odpowiada, że widział. Zdesperowana Kate wymawia Jackowi, że jest taki poprawny i świetny, a ona nie. W pewnej chwili całuje Jacka i ucieka. Potem trochę ochładzają się ich stosunki, gdy Kate widzi, że więcej czasu Jack spędza z Aną Lucią. Wtedy też zostaje pielęgniarką Sawyera, gdy ten zostaje raniony przez "Innych". Pewnego razu, gdy razem z Sawyerem idą przez dżunglę słyszą krzyki. Okazuje się, że to Sun krzyczała bo została napadnięta. Kate z Sawyerem podejrzewają Anę. Kate traci zaufanie do Sawyera, gdy okazuje się że ten oszukał wszystkich posługując się przy tym Kate. Pewnej nocy, gdy okazuje się, że Aaron ma gorączkę, do obozu przychodzi Danielle. Claire krzyczy żeby odeszła, lecz gdy i to nie skutkuje interweniuje Kate. Następnego dnia Claire prosi Kate, żeby zaopiekowała się Aaronem, a ona sama poprosi Libby o pomoc w przywróceniu pamięci. thumb|right|Kate widzi Innych Claire w wizjach widzi Ethana i Dannielle. Prosi Kate, by ta poszła z nią szukać Francuzki. Kate się zgadza i idzie do Sawyera po broń. Gdy ją dostaje, udaje się z Claire na wyprawę. Znajdują stację medyczną DHARMY Kaduceusz. Kate odnajduje tam sztuczną brodę nieznanego pochodzenia i klej teatralny. Gdy jednak okazuje się, że nie ma w stacji szczepionki, kobiety wracają do obozu i Aaron o dziwo jest zdrowy. Razem z Jackiem udaje się do "linii" wyznaczonej przez innych, gdzie chcą wymienić "Henry'ego" na Walta. Po drodze razem z Jackiem wpadają w pułapkę Rousseau i razem zawisają w sieci na drzewie. W nocy Jack oznajmia Kate że nie żałuje że ta go pocałowała (odc. What Kate Did). W tym samym momencie pojawia się Michael. Po śmierci Any i Libby kopie grób dla Any Lucii, a w finale wraz z Jackiem, Sawyerem, Hurleyem i Michaelem idzie po odebranie Walta. Zostaje złapana przez innych, gdy okazuje się, że Michael ich zdradził. Sezon 3 (Dni 68-93) Kate zostaje złapana przez innych i jest przetrzymywana w klatce. Musi też ciężko pracować z Sawyerem w kamieniołomie. Podczas gdy Kate i Sawyer mają obok siebie klatki coś między nimi iskrzy. Gdy Sun zabija żonę Picketta - Collen, Pickett wyżywa się na Sawyerze bijąc go. Mówi on Kate że przestanie biċ mężczyznę jeśli Kate powie, że kocha Sawyera. Kate tak też powiedziała. thumb|250px|right|Kate chce zawrócić po Jacka W odcinku I Do wynika, że osobą może być Sawyer, bo to on razem z Kate kocha się w klatce. Jack widzi to przez kamerę umieszczona w klatce. Z pomocą Jacka, Kate i Sawyer uciekają z mniejszej wyspy "Innych". Kate ma wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawili Jacka z innymi, lecz Sawyer mówi, żeby się nie przejmowała. Kate opowiada Sayidowi co wydarzyło się gdy byli u Innych i że planuje wrócić i odbić Jacka. Razem z nim i Johnem udaje się na wyprawę. left|thumb|Jack mówi Kate, że ją uratuje. Po drodze napotykają się na nieznaną wcześniej stację DHARMY. W niej spotykają jednego z innych - Mikhaila Bakunina. Mężczyzna "ginie", gdy John przepycha go przez barierę otaczającą wioskę Innych. Gdy Kate dociera do wioski widzi jak Jack biegnie w jej stronę. Okazuje się jednak, że gra on w rugby z Tomem. Zostaje nakryta przez innych, gdy próbuje się dostać do domku Jacka i przeprowadzona do pokoju z bilardem. Tam Jack mówi jej, że inni obiecali mu wrócić do domu, ale mężczyzna powróci po Kate. thumb|250px|right|Kate, [[Sayid Jarrah|Sayid, Jack i Juliet wracają na plażę. ]] Pewnego dnia do Katie przychodzi John i mówi, że jej wierzył, ale jak dowiedział się co zrobiła to już jej nie wierzy. Mówi, że przyszedł się pożegnać. Kate widzi jak inni opuszczają wioskę. Próbuje krzyczeć ale nic to nie daje. W pewnym momencie ktoś wrzuca gaz do pokoju. Kate traci przytomność. Budzi się w dżungli skuta kajdankami z jedną z innych - niejaką Juliet. Kate mówi jej, że chce wrócić po Jacka. Kiedy idą dżunglą zaczyna padać deszcz i pojawia się Potwór. Obie chowają się w drzewie, ale potwór je widzi i robi zdjęcia Juliet. Inna mówi Kate, że Kate złamała serce Jacka. Rano idąc przez dżunglę słyszą potwora. Kate mówi, żeby uciekać. Gdy wreszcie podchodzą do bariery, Juliet chce przejść przez nią mówiąc że jest wyłączona. W pewnej chwili Juliet rozpina kajdanki. Kate przechodzi, a Juliet włącza pełną moc w barierze. Kobiety dokładnie widzą potwora. Kate uderza Juliet mówiąc że od początku zaplanowała całe to spięcie kajdankami i odchodzi po Jacka. W wiosce tłumaczy ze musiała wrócić po mężczyznę. kiedy wraz z Sayidem i Jackiem chce wracać dołącza się do nich Juliet, a Jack mówi, że inna pójdzie razem z nimi na plażę. Ludzie na plaży są oburzeni że lekarz przyprowadził do nich Inną. Kate widząc, że Jack i Juliet spędzają ze sobą większość czasu znowu kocha się z Sawyerem. W finałowym odcinku udaje się z Jackiem Naomi i resztą grupy do wieży radiowej aby nawiązac sygnał ze statkiem Penny. W tym też odcinku Jack mówi jej, że ją kocha. Bardzo cieszy się kiedy słyszy ludzki głos pochodzący zza wyspy. Sezon 4 (Dni 93-108) thumb|right|Kate i Jack Kate podczas dzielenia się na grupy wybiera grupę Jacka - czeka na ratunek. Gdy okazuje się, że Naomi, która została raniona nożem przez Locke'a uciekła, Kate z jackiem idą jej szukać. Kate sama znajduje Naomi, gdy ta spada na nią z drzewa. Kobieta przykłada Kate nóż do gardła i każe Kate dać jej telefon, bo chce porozmawiać z Minkowskim. Naomi szyfrem przekazuje informację i umiera. W ostatniej scenie odcinka widzimy jak Jack i Kate patrzą na niebo widząc ratownika Gdy jest potrzeba wymiany Miles'a na Charlotte, Kate wraz z Sayidem wybierają się do grupy Locke'a. Sayid wraca, a dziewczyna za namową Sawyera zostaje tam. left|thumb|Kate w domku Sawyera Kate rozmawia z Claire o macierzyństwie i wychowywaniu dzieci. Chce rozmawiać z Milesem. Locke nie pozwala jej zostać w barakach i wygania ją z grupy. Kate idzie więc wtedy do domku Sawyera i spędza z nim noc. Rano budząc się Sawyer pyta się czy Kate aby na pewno nie jest w ciąży. Kate mówi, że nie jest. Sawyer ripostuje, że byłaby to najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Kate uderza go w twarz i ucieka do Jacka. W drodze powrotnej zastaje w dżungli Daniela i Charlotte. Zadając więcej pytań, Kate zostaje uderzona przez Charlotte w głowę. Odnajdują ją później Jack i Juliet. Razem z dziewczyną udają się do stacji The Tempest. Po powrocie na plażę, Kate narysowała mapkę dla Sun, jak dotrzeć do obozu Locke'a, gdy ta ją o to prosi. thumb|250px|right|Kate spogląda na Jacka. Kate myje się na plaży gdy widzi Jacka. Pomachała mu a potem poszła za nim do namiotu. Zapytała go o lekarstwa a potem chwilę ze sobą flirtowali, aż do momentu, gdy z plaży zaczął krzycze o pomoc Bernard. Okazało się, że na plażę wypłynęły zwłoki dr Raya z frachtowca. Pytają się Daniela kto to jest i co tu robi. Później nocą, Kate jest obecna na spotkaniu grupy, kiedy okazuje się że Dan ich oszukał. Kate postanawia pomóc Jackowi, gdy tego boli brzuch. Mimo sprzeciwu Juliet Kate asystuje przy operacji wycięcia wyrostka robaczkowego Jackowi, potem Juliet wyznaje jej że Jack całował się z nią by udowodnić Kate że jej nie kocha. Po spuszczeniu z helikoptera plecaka z nadajnikiem GPS przez Lapidusa, Jack zabiera Kate do dżungli by towarzyszyła mu w podróży do helikoptera. W trakcie podróży para spotyka Milesa i Sawyera z Aaronem, którzy tłumaczą sytuację i opowiadają o inwazji żołnierzy na Baraki, oraz tajemniczym zaginięciu Claire. Wściekły Jack każe Kate wracać z Milesem i Aaronem do obozu, a on z Sawyerem pójdzie do helikoptera. Kate wykonuje jego rozkaz i odchodzi. Na plaży, tuż po powrocie Kate zastaje Sayida, który przypłynął na Wyspę pontonem by zabrać z niej pierwszą turę ludzi. Kate opowiada jednak Sayidowi o tym że Jack i Sawyer poszli do helikoptera. Sayid prorokuje że mogą zginąć po czym wraz z Kate rusza do dżungli zatrzymać mężczyzn. Podczas wyprawy spotykają innych z Richardem na czele, który każe im iść razem z nimi. left|thumb|250px|Kate pyta Bena czy naprawde może wrócic do domu Kate wybiega z dżungli i natrafia prosto na Keamy'ego i jego ekipę. Keamy pyta dziewczynę kim jest i dlaczego biegła z dżungli. Kate mówi, że gonią ją ludzie Bena. Po odpowiedzeniu na pytania, Keamy każe Kate klęknąc obok Bena. Kobieta wykonuje poecenie i zaraz na grupę Keamy'ego zaczynają napadac Inni. Kiedy Keamy odwraca się, Kate każe Benowi uciekac razem z nią, lecz dostrzega to Keamy i biegnie razem za nimi. W pewnym momencie Sayid zaczyna bic się z Keamym. Niedługo później przychodzi Richard Alpert i strzela prosto w Keamyego. Kiedy inni uwalniają Bena, Kate pyta się go czy mogą naprawdę wracac do domu, na co Ben odpowiada "tak". thumb|right|250px|Pocałunek Kate i Sawyera Frank Lapidus, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, James "Sawyer" Ford, Sayid Jarrah i Hugo Reyes spotykają się przy helikopterze i wsiadają do niego. Podczas lotu, Frank dostraega wyciek paliwa. Mówi wszystkim, że moga nie doleciec do frachtowca. Nakazuje wszystkim wyrzucic wszystko co zbędne. Po wyrzuceniu kilku rzeczy Frank widzi, że nic to nie daje i muszązawrócic na wyspę. Jack na to nie pozwala. W pewnym momencie Sawyer woła Kate. Szepta jej coś na ucho na co Kate odpowiada "Po co mi to mówisz?", a Sawyer całuje dziewczynę. Mówi jej, żeby to zrobiła, po czym wyskakuje ze śmigłowca do wody. Widzimy jak Kate ukradkiem płacze. W pewnym momencie odnajdują frachtowiec. Desmond macha do nich aby nie lądowali, ponieważ na statku jest bomba. Frank i tak ląduje, zaczyna szybko pakowac benzynę, po czym spowrotem odlatuje. Kate mówi Jackowi, że głębiej na statku znajduje się Jin, ale Jack rpzkazuje jej żeby wsiadała. Kazdy stara się znaleźc na pokładzie, tak jak i Sun, która jednak też mówi aby poczekac na Jina.left|thumb|250px|Uratowani rozbitkowie Jack nie czeka, każe Frankowi nie zawracac, a w tym samym czasie widzimy Jina biegnącego w stronę odlatującego helikoptera. Chwilę później frachtowiec wybucha, Sun niezmiernie krzyczy, a Kate próbuje uciszyc płaczącego Aarona. Kiedy Ben "przenosi" wyspę, na niebie pojawia się jasne światło. Frank widzi, że nie ma benzyny więc każe wszystkim założyc kamizelki ratunkowe. Gdy śmigłowiec wpada do wody i wybucha Jack ratuje nieoddychającego Desmonda. Później wszyscy docierają do statku Penelope, a po tygodniu Jack, Kate, Sun, Sayid i Hurley rozstają się z Desmondem i Penny, a sami docierają do brzegu wyspy Sumba. Po powrocie z wyspy 2005r. thumb|right|250px|Kate na konferencji Kate ląduje na Hawajach razem z resztą Oceanic 6. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że nikt na nią nie czeka, kiedy to wychodzi z Aaronem z helikoptera na lotnisku. Na konferencji, Kate jest pytana o urodzeniu dziecka na wyspie i byciu w ciąży podczas uciekania przed szeryfem w Australii. Później, Kate przychodzi na imprezę urodzinową do Hurleya. Przychodzi też na pogrzeb Christiana Shepharda. Na nim również mama Claire, Carole Littleton podchodzi do Aarona i mówi, że Kate ma pięknego synka, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to jej wnuk. 2006r. left|thumb|250px|Kate i jej prawnik wchodzą do sądu Kate powraca do Kalifornii jako bohaterka, która uratowała życie 5 osób podczas katastrofy lotu 815. Jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w całej Ameryce. Jednak nie zważając na to, musi odpowiedzieć przed sądem za swoje wcześniejsze czyny. Gdy Kate wchodzi na salę sądową przed drzwiami wejściowymi czeka na nią cała chmara reporterów i protestantów. Na sali sądowej Kate, zarządca odczytuje akt oskarżenia przeciwko Katherine Anne Austen. Zawiera on defraudację, podpalenie, atak na funkcjonariusza policji,atak z bronią w ręku,wielokrotne kradzieże,kradzieże samochodów i morderstwo pierwszego stopnia. Kate nie przyznaje się do morderstwa i zostaje odesłana do tymczasowego aresztu na czas trwania rozprawy.Prawnik proponuje jej 7 lat pozbawienia wolności, jednak Kate nie zgadza się. Jest szansa na mniejszy wyrok,jednak wtedy muszą dać nacisk na to kim jest, a nie na to co zrobiła. Proponuje, że przyniesie do sądu syna Kate, jednak Austen odmawia. Na sali sądowej prawnik Kate wzywa na świadka dr. Jacka Shepharda.Po złożeniu przysięgi Jack przechodzi do zeznań. Mówi, że zna Kate z katastrofy lotu 815. Prawnik pyta go, czy wiedział o tym co zrobiła Kate i skąd. Doktor odpowiada, że Kate sama mu powiedziała, a funkcjonariusz Edward Mars zginął podczas katastrofy. Gdy prawnik zapytał Jacka, czemu nie zapytał dlaczego to zrobiła. Jack odpowiedział, że zważając na charakter Kate, myślał, że to pomyłka.Zeznawał, że tylko 8 osób przeżyło katastrofę, większość dzięki pomocy Kate. Mówił, że na wyspie zaopiekowała się wszystkimi, dawała im schronienie, pożywienie. Kate wstaje i przerywa zeznania Jacka, jednak sędzia każe jej usiąść na miejsce. Oskarżyciel pyta Jacka, czy kocha oskarżoną, jednak po chwili zawahania ten odpowiada, że już nie. thumb|right|250px|Kate spotyka się z matką W odizolowanym pomieszczeniu Kate spotyka się ze swoją matką. Kobieta jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim, jest w bardzo złym stanie fizycznym i emocjonalnym. Chce rozmawiać z Kate. Kate odmawia rozmowy, mówiąc, że ostatni raz jak chciała się z nią skontaktować, to matka zaczęła krzyczeć i wzywać policję. Matka mówi, że bardzo się zmieniła i że lekarze dali jej 6 miesięcy życia, a od tego czasu przeżyła 4 lata. Bardzo przeżyła katastrofę lotu 815. Matka Kate oświadcza, że nie będzie zeznawać przeciwko córce, na co Kate odpowiada: "to nie zeznawaj". Matka jedynie chce zobaczyć swojego wnuka, jednak Kate mówi, że nigdy nie pozwoli by spotkała się z jej synem. Na sali sądowej prawniczka matki Kate, oświadcza, że jej klientka z powodów zdrowotnych nie jest w stanie zeznawać. Sędzia proponuje przerwę i pyta kiedy będzie w stanie złożyć zeznania. Prawniczka odpowiada, że nie wie. Po chwili cała trójka jest w gabinecie. Prawniczka matki Kate proponuje 4 lata pozbawienia wolności, Austen nie zgadza się. Jej prawnik mówi, że uratowała 5 osób z katastrofy, jest światową gwiazdą i uwolniła matkę od okrutnego męża. Melissa (prawniczka matki Kate) proponuje 10 lat na warunkowym zawieszeniu i zakaz opuszczania stanu. Kate zgadza się, jednak Duncan stara się ją odciągnąć od tego pomysłu, uważając, że Kate ma prawo wyjeżdżać wszędzie gdzie zechce. Kate decyduje się podpisać dokument, z uwagi na to, że ma małe dziecko i nie zamierza nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Mówi, że chce skończyć całą sprawę, a następnie wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami. Kate wychodzi z sali sądowej tylnymi drzwiami. Idzie w stronę czekającej na nią taksówki. Nagle Jack wysiada ze swojego jeepa i podchodzi do Kate. Austen pyta skąd wiedział, że wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami, na co Jack odpowiada, że powiedział mu jej prawnik. Kate dziękuje mu za złożone zeznania i za to, że przypisał jej swoje własne zasługi. Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jednak ten wykręca się mówiąc, że musi wracać do szpitala. Kate mówi do Jacka, że doskonale wie dlaczego on nie chce zobaczyć dziecka. Dodaje że Jack może zobaczyć je, kiedy tylko zechce. thumb|right|250px|Kate nad łóżkiem Aarona Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jakby zmienił zdanie, a następnie wsiada do taksówki i odjeżdża. Przyjeżdża do pięknego domu z ogrodem, wysiada z taksówki i wchodzi do środka. Wchodzi do środka, wita się z jakąś kobietą, prawdopodobnie nianią jej syna. Mówi Kate, że dziecko teraz śpi w swoim pokoju. Kate wychodzi po schodach, wchodzi do pokoju synka i patrzy jak mały śpi. Następnie budzi dziecko, które przytula ją ze słowami: "Cześć mamusiu!". Kate z łzami wzruszenia w oczach odpowiada: "Cześć Aaron!" i przytula synka. left|thumb|250px|Jack oświadcza sie Kate. Niedługo po rozprawie, Jack zmienia zdanie na temat widywania Aarona. On z Kate związują się w naprawdę poważny związek. Jack przychodzi do domu dziewczyny i jest wzorem dla chłopczyka - co bardzo cieszy Kate. Niedługo potem Jack oświadcza się Kate. Kobieta się zgadza. Pewnego dnia Jack wypytuje Kate o jej wychodzenia i przychodzenia w nocy. Dziewczyna odpowiada że wywiązuje się z przysługi, którą obiecała robić dla Sawyera. Kate uważa że to nie popsuje jej związku z Jackiem, ale jest jednak odwrotnie. 2007r. Po odebraniu telefonu od Jacka, Kate postanawia spotkać się z nim nieopodal pasa startowego na lotnisku w Los Angeles. Jack był zaniedbany i wydawał się nieco poruszony spotkaniem. Opowiadał Kate, że dzięki karnetowi otrzymanemu od linii Oceanic lata do Tokyo, Singapuru i Sydney. Chce aby samolot rozbił się i modli o to przy każdej turbulencji. Mówi że ma już dość okłamywania wszystkich i że opuszczenie wyspy było błędem. Mówi Kate, że muszą wrócić na wyspę, jednak kobieta chce zostać w cywilizowanym świecie. Dziewczyna żegna się z Jackiem i odjeżdża, a Jack krzyczy, że muszą wrócic na wyspę. left|thumb|250px|Jack i Kate rozmawiają na lotnisku Jednak Kate nie odjeżdża. Cofa samochód, wysiada i zaczyna krzyczec na Jacka, że wydzwaniał do niej przez 2 lata, a teraz każe jej wrócic na wyspę. Mówi, że spotkała Jeremy'ego Benthama i od razu poznała, że jest wariatem , a dziwi się, że Jack mu uwierzył. Jack mówi, że tylko go słuchał, bo to była jedyna droga do ocalenia Kate i Aarona. Kate uderza Jacka, za to że opuścił ją i Aarona. Jack próbuje przeprosic, jednak Kate mówi, że przez ostatnie lata próbowała zapomniec o wydarzeniach z dnia kiedy opuścili wyspę. Oświadcza Jackowi że nie wróci na wyspę, po czym odjeżdża. Niedługo później, we śnie, Kate została obudzona przez odgłosy w jej domu. Zadzwonił telefon i kobieta została poinformowana ażeby to wróciła na wyspę. Po usłyszeniu głośniejszych dźwięków, Kate poszła do szafy i wyciągnęła stamtąd broń. Ruszyła do pokoju Aarona, gdzie znalazła Claire. Claire ostro ostrzegła ją, by nie przyprowadzała na wyspę jej syna. Ogólnie * Kate była trzecią osobą, która miała flashback. * Kate była czwarta osobą, która miała flashforward. * W jej imieniu i nazwisku jest 16 liter. * Kate używała imion: ** Katherine Ryan, ** Katherine Dodd, ** Joan Heart, ** Maggie Ryan, ** Annie, ** Lucy, ** Monica Callis Jej tata nazywał ją Katie, jej mama Katherine. Sawyer nazywa ją Freckles (ang. Piegowata), a tylko okazjonalnie mówi do niej Kate. * Nawiązując do szeryfa, on ścigał Kate przez 3 lata od katastrofy, co miejscowi odcinek What Kate Did w 2001r. ** Kate mówi, ze ma 24 lata w What Kate Did, co oznacza że podczas katastrofy ma 27 lat. * Szafka depozytowa, w której znajdował się samolocik Kate miała numer 815 * Kate odwiedziła 5 z 8 nam znanych stacji inicjatywy DHARMA: The Swan, The Staff, Hydra, The Flame, The Tempest. To więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. * Claire spisuje Kate na to, że ta jest zodiakalnym bliźniakiem. To oznacza, że Kate urodziła się gdzieś pomiędzy 21 majem, a 21 czerwcem. Teorie *Kate zaszła w ciążę z Sawyerem. Inni mogą coś już o tym wiedzieć i m.in. z tego powodu Juliet wyniosła ją do dżungli aby nie nawdychała za dużo gazu. Juliet przebywając na plaży może też ją pilnować. Zobacz też * Jate * Skate * Pocałunki